


Unveil

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: The Lady Gaga outfit really is something else.





	Unveil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"First reaction."

"Wow."

Blaine flinches.  "Good wow or bad wow?"

"Wow," Kurt repeats, rocking back onto his heels.  "Wow wow."

"Bad wow," Blaine translates with a groan, sitting down at his vanity and pouting at Kurt.  "I can explain."

"You don't need to," Kurt assures, flapping a hand dismissively as Blaine sighs and reaches up to tug on a strand of blonde hair plaintively.

"It was for a good cause?" he tries, and Kurt makes a noise that is half-strangled laughter, half-disbelieving snort.  "Oh shut up."

"I'm trying," Kurt says, voice high, rocking back onto his hands as he laughs silently, chest heaving with it.  "I'm really trying," he assures.

"I hate you," Blaine answers sullenly, folding his arms over his half-naked chest.

Kurt lets out another laugh at that, clear and happy, as he sits up and looks at Blaine, schooling his expression into a slightly more serious one after a moment.  "It's not -- unsalvageable," he tries, even as Blaine continues to pluck at the blonde wig morosely, meeting his gaze and, inevitably, triggering another fit of restrained laughter.  "Did you -- dye your eyebrows?" Kurt guffaws.

"What?  No, no, I--" Blushing fiercely, Blaine reaches up to scrub at the offending hairs, adding quickly, "It was Sam's idea--"

"Of course," Kurt agrees.

"Please don't tell anyone," Blaine pleads, somehow managing to look exactly like himself even decked out in his insane Gaga outfit.

"Didn't Sam have it recorded?"

Blaine closes his eyes as if pained.  "Please don't tell anyone."

Kurt chuckles, pointing out, "If it's any consolation, you're borderline unrecognizable.  I doubt anyone will recognize you."

"You think?" Blaine asks, hopeful, looking up.

Kurt looks at him, keeping a calm, reassuring smile in place.  "Of course."

Blaine relaxes, shoulders visibly slumping.

"But next time you aim to replicate Gaga's finest -- consult me?"  Blaine looks at him in disbelief, prompting Kurt to add, "You dyed your eyebrows."

Blaine sighs, dropping his head into his hands on the vanity.  "Do you think it'll come off?" he asks.

Kurt makes a half-hearted noise, eliciting a loud, "Kuuuurt," before assuring, "I'm kidding.  It should."

"Should?" Blaine asks, horrified, as he looks back up at Kurt, but he's already shimmying off the bed and shaking his head.

"That's why you should consult me," he sing-songs.

Blaine pouts.  "You didn't consult me about starting a band," he points out.

"Rachel told you?"

"Uh huh," Blaine adds, surreptitiously wetting a cloth as he hears Kurt rummaging around his apartment room out of sight.  "Said something about -- someone named Starchild?"

"Starchild," Kurt agrees, sighing, as he adds airily, "You don't want to hear about it."

"You made me show you the Gaga outfit," Blaine points out, holding his ground.  "Tell me more."

"Do you really want to know?" Kurt wheedles, off-screen.

"Uh, yeah?" Blaine responds, frowning as he looks at the cloth for traces of blonde, sighing as he returns to the task at hand.  "Of course I do."

Kurt sighs, reappearing briefly to grab the laptop from the couch and carry it around the loft with him.  "He seems nice," he begins, "he's really good."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
